Gotham Girls
by Kaori Matsumoto
Summary: [OCxBeast Boy] When my character finds out it's her 15th birthday, she panicks. But what happens next? Read to find out. :D
1. Happy Birthday Supergirl! Or not?

**_Gotham Girls_**

_**By: Crystal Maria Rain**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer;**_

_**Teen Titans**_: _Don't own it...wan't to, but I can't.  
**Supergirl**_: _Don't own her, copyrighted to DC Comics. I just tweaked her a bit.  
**Icy**_: _Really don't own her...but she's my friend's OC. She is also Morwynn Nightwitch. READ HER FANFICS! 'Tis good!_

_**BTW:''Tis Good' was created be my Friend KETS. Or Miss Gargoyle.**_

* * *

**_Supergirl was walking up to her room in Titans Tower, like every other day, accept for today she was extremely bored. She wanted desperately to just go back to Krypton, but she had a job now...no turning back. All of a sudden she realized it was her birthday, her 15th.  
"Holy Crap! Not today!" Supergirl said as she dashed to her room to look at her calendar, and it was. "It has to come sometime Kara...it has to come sometime."_**

**_Supergirl left her room, with her door wide open. She didn't care. So Supergirl went out for a swim in the ocean, to pass the time. But unknown to her, Beast Boy was rummaging through her room.  
"C'mon..." BB said as he looked through her pile of CD's. "The Killers, Evanesance, Green Day, Now 16, Evanesance, Metallica, DJ SG's party mix, Led Zeppelin, Evanesance? What's with all the Evanesance?" BB said as he piled the CD's back into the case. And just like every time was in her room, he looked at her calendar. "Whoh...SG's birthday! Wow I have to tell the guys!"_**

**_Right on contact SG's friend Icy, who was standing in the doorway for a while now, blurted out:  
"What the hell are you doing in here!" Icy protested, as Beast boy stood up. And looked sheepish.  
"Well I'm ju-ju-st, looking for my...umm...contacts! Yeah, contacts!" BB said._**

**_"You don't wear contacts you Grass Stain. When SG finds out about this, all Hell will freeze over." Icy said, as she stormed out of the room. "Oh, and I'll portain to the freezing over part, just to make it clear." And she left for good.

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile in the Cool Blue water, SG sat on a rock that the waves crashed upon. She looked as though her soul was being sucked from her body. She felt tired and sick. So she closed her eyes.  
And in a swirl of darkness, she fell asleep._**

**_SG had awakened into her room, in her uniform. She was very confused. But then her room began to fill up with water._**

**_"AHH!" SG screamed. So she swam out of her room as quick as she can. She blasted her door open with her heat vision and she breathed the air. "Ugh...what the hel-" SG was blown to the end of the hallway, and she landed in the elevator shaft. "What the hell is going on?" SG said as the elevator came to a stop. She stepped into the living room, and she was bombarded with vines that wrapped around her arms and legs. "Uh!" SG grunted. She struggled as she tried to break through the strength of the Earthen Vines. So she broke free with her superhuman grip and ran into the entrance area. "Uh...Uh..." SG murmured as she looked at her scarred and bruised body. "not today...not now!" SG glanced up and the room burst into flames. cough, cough SG couldn't breathe.  
"Your dishonesty hath ruined your family's hope. Your dishonesty will make you pay! Your companions you shall not see for a lifetime, and you will not come back to your present time." A deep voice said.  
"NO!" SG screamed.  
And she woke up on the same rock she sat on earlier._**

_**"Ugh..." SG murmured.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Hello all, this is Kaori Matsumoto...your friendly Neighbornood Fangirl. I want everyone to know that I don't own Teen Titans. Now remember, the button that says 'Submit Review' should be clicked. _**

**_R-E-V-I-E-W!_**

_**Kaori**_


	2. Grass Stain Antics

**_Icy watched from the Main room window.  
This doesn't look good. Icy thought as she walked down to where SG sat. "SG?" Icy asked, concerned. "Are you okay?" _**

**_"Yeah..." SG replied. "Why"  
"Uh, you look pale, and uh, what's that red thing on your arm?" Icy said.  
SG looked at her arm and saw she had a horrible burn.  
"Ai!" SG screamed as she jumped into the ocean, again and swam away really fast.  
"SG! wait!" So Icy got very angry and soon, it began to hail._**

**_SG washed ashore onto the same Island she first talked to BB on. She was really scared, because this burn probably came from that dream she had._**

**_'I don't remember getting burnt.'_**

**_SG looked out at the horizon, and thought._**

* * *

**_"What's going on with SG?" Cyborg asked as he located her out the window.  
"Something bad." Icy said as she stood next to him.  
"OKAY GUYS! I just got a cake for SG!" BB said as he held up the cake. "Chocolate"  
"Are you really assuming we are going to throw a party for SG?" Icy asked really Pissed off.  
"Yes, I am assuming." BB said as he threw his present for her in Icy's hand. "It's a diamond necklace"  
Icy examined the necklace and saw it somewhere before.  
"You didn't get this out of the fake Jewelry Prize grabber at the Arcade did'ja? Moron?" Icy asked in mock horror. "Because if you won a fake piece of jewelry for my friend...Who'll think it's real, and you lie and say it's real, I'll have to turn you into an Ice Sculpture." "Uh...it's real." BB said as he took the present away from Icy.  
"If you're just saying that." Cyborg said. "You are the moron"  
BB turned scarlet and walked up the stairs.  
"What did you get for her?" Icy asked Cyborg. "That Harry Potter book she wanted." Cyborg replied. "You"  
"A Handbag that shows her Zodiac sign on it." Icy said._**

**_Icy and Cyborg talked for a while. Then went to their own rooms.

* * *

_**

Okay, Not the greatest chapter, but I got more up my sleeve.**_ Hello again everyone...Again, thankies for reading, remember...please review! It'd mean the world to me! Thanks again!_**

_**Kaori**_


End file.
